(Never) Leave Me Alone
by onyxeyez
Summary: A teenager.. Lonely.. Rejected by the society.. Lives in an infinite darkness and despair.. But when he attempts to write the 'end' of his life story, a complete stranger forcefully enters his world, holding a latern can light his soul up.. AiGrimm


**(Never) leave me alone..**

**Chapter 1:**

**Grimmjow's POV**

_What is that feeling all of a sudden?_.. I thought while I was sitting on the edge of the big, wooden bridge which was linking my small village to the 'life'.. There was a foaming river flowing under me loudly.. _Fear of the death?.. Makes me feel cold.._ Despite the whole hatred directed on me, I wanted to live.. I wanted to live on purpose.. _But I can't stand it anymore.._ I picked a small notebook from my pocket and started turning the pages.. Every page was full with black ink.. Almost all the pages were washed with my tears.. _What I am expecting to receive from life? I wanted a good family, I wanted only a good friend.. The only thing I want was to be happy.._ I wiped tears on my sleeves. _It isn't gonna happen.. Never.. So.. Why am I hesitanting to end everything?.. _Tears were hurting my throat.. I wanted to burst into tears I wanted to scream towards the mountains, I wanted to scream all my pain.. The notebook which has been keeping my painful secrets since childhood, was thrown into foaming water.

_I wonder where would they find me?.._

_Will they care about it?_

_Will even a single person feel bad for me?.. _I looked up to sky right before I felt cold drips on my face..

_It is raining.. Again.._

...

**Aizen's POV**

_Ohh, Damn.. Weather is really gloomy here.._ I looked up worrily while I was driving towards the village I have been appointed. I was passing through an old bridge, when the rain started.. Suddenly something caught in my eye, I narrowed them to see clearly. _Is that a boy?_ There was a blue haired teenager standing on the edge of the bridge.. _What is he doing? This is dangerous._ I saw that he threw something into river while I was lessening the car's speed in order to stop and warn that boy.. But in a moment, something very unexpected happened. He let his hands free and fell into the river..

_SUICIDE?!_

Tires screamed as I jammed on the breakes. I don't know why or how my body moved like this.. I got out of car quickly, jumped into the river behind him without a hesitance..

...

**Grimmjow's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.. The place I was lying on was very soft and comfortable.. Then I realized that it was a bed. I straightened on my hips slowly, pushed the thick blanket which covers my bare body.. There was a fireplace in front of bed, illuminating and heating the small room.. _Why I am here?_ I just stared at crackling fire for a while.. _I've never been in a room like this.. Is it heaven? If so, honestly I was imagining something 'different'.._ A slight smile was spreaded on my lips.. _But still.. I feel happy.. At least, I am free now.._

"Mmhh.."

I startled with the voice of a male which came from very near me. When I turned my head I found a guy was sitting on an armchair which placed near bed..

_Ah? W-Who is this?.._

Jumping out of bed, I moved towards him. With a closely look, I realized he was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face. _Is he the angel which brought my soul here? But.. Do angels sleep?_

While I was asking myself some questions about him, his eyelids were spreaded slowly, a pair of chocolate brown eyes appeared behind them.

"Oh, good, you're awake.. *yawnnn*" he smiled softly after a sleepy yawn. "How is your head?"

_My head?.._ I touched my forehead and felt that there was a bandage. _Souls can be injured too?.._

"Am I dead?" I asked, looking directly into his sleepy eyes. "Oh.." His smile spreaded wider, he reached to an ugly, thick framed glasses then placed it on his nose. "You're lucky. I was at there when you fall down to river. I saved you kid."

"Y-you saved me?" My brain throbbed with pain.. _Damn.. I am still in that worthless village.. I couldn't manage to die.. I even couldn't do such an easy thing.._

"Hey.. Are you okay? Your face became paler suddenly" his manly voice was echoed in my ears. I bowed in order to hide my face, tears started hurting my throat again. "Why did you save me?" Was the only thing I could say with a weak, trembling voice..

"Ehh.." My question must have stunned him. "I don't know.. I thought that you needed help."

"I didn't want your help.."

"But if I didn't help you would-"

"Maybe I didn't want to live anymore.." I interrupted his pointless sentence.

"W-what?" He asked confused. "Hey.." His fingers grabbed my chin and lifted my face up. "Don't cry.."

"I don't.." I bit my lips.

"So why you have such beautiful eyes full with tears?.."

After a long silence he sighed. "Life is good.."

"You say so.." I murmured.

"What caused this? Please tell.." He said.

"Humph." I brought my arms together on chest. "As if I tell these to a stranger."

"So..." He smiled. "My name is Aizen Sousuke. 30 years old. My sign is gemini and I will be a teacher in the high school which is in the city."

My eyes got widened with surprise.

"Oh also I am new in this village, so I need a guide nowadays. Why don't you be my friend?"

_B-be his friend?.. Me?.._ "I don't think so." I pulled my head back in order to rescue from his grip. "So, you're new in this garbage country.. Here is an advice. Don't get too close to me." I walked towards my smoothly folded clothes and started dressing my quivering body..

_Someone.. Someone that knows nothing about me, saved my life.. He.. He doesn't even know me.._

I headed to door in silence.. The only thing hearable was the cracks of burning woods. When I grabbed the handle, I heard his deep, silky voice echoed in my ear.

"At least tell me your name."

A cracked smile sat on my lips.. "You will.. You will learn it anyways.."

...

"Where were you, you worthless damn shit?!" My father welcomed me in a markedly polite way.

"As if you care.." I sighed under my breath.

"Where is my beer?!" He caught my arm and threw me on the worn out sofa..

"In hell!" I shouted angrily. "I am really sick of your disgusting attitute! Get your fucking beer yourself!"

"What did you say?.." He narrowed one of his eyes. "Do you have a death wish, bastard?!"

"So why don't you kill me!?" I shouted in anger. "I don't care anymore!"

He went too silent for seconds.. When he started walking towards me, I gasped and subconsiously pulled my legs to my belly.. He picked his lighter up from trouser's pocket and grasped my hair. He lit it with a psychopat smirk on his face. "Do you want me to burn your eyes accidentally, boy. You know I don't want to do it." The lighter was lowered towards my eyes as I shut them tightly and tried to get away.. He threw it away then pulled me up by my hair, a fist was landed on my face right after that. "Find money and buy it or steal it from a store, I don't care. Bring me my beer or I'll earn my own money by selling some 'organs'."

A chilling shiver went through my spine as I imagined the results.. _I hate him.. I hate this life.._

...

I grasped one of students by the back of his collar while he was walking towards school at an early hour of morning..

"Give me all the money you got."

He looked into my eyes. "Leave me alone, Grimmjow. Not this time."

_Can't you understand?!_ I slowly showed the metal blade of a knife I brought with me. "I am not kidding."

"Oh, shit!" His eyes widened as he saw the shining metal.

After I robbed that student, I returned home with two bottles of beer. My father was snooring on sofa as usual.. I left a beer on dirty coffee table next to the empty bottles, and held the other one tightly, urging to smack it on the head of that son of a bitch.

...

"What!?" Aizen shockedly stepped back when he heard the event from victim. The other teachers didn't seem surprised or anything. They gradually got used to this.

"He threatened you with a knife huh.. That Grimmjow. We have to take care of this."

"Who is Grimmjow? Is he a student?"

"Yes, unfortunately." The biology teacher, Gin, replied calmly. "Ahh.. He is such a nuisance. Swears alot, dyes his hair, fights and steals the other student's money.."

"I think he doesn't even know how to read. Because he refuses and glares at us everytime we try to have him read a para. Until now, teachers had him pass exams in order to get rid of him." Kaname, the chemistry teacher said normally, like he had that kind of students all the time.

"Sounded like he has problems. Didn't you try to talk to him?" Aizen asked stunnedly.

"Hah." Gin laughed sarcastly. "What are you talking about?! Talking to Grimmjow? Hahaha.."

"Maybe I can talk to him." Aizen stroked his jaw thoughtfully.

"Don't even try this. I don't recommend."

"I think I am gonna give a try."

...

"Oi, you shitface!" My father shouted at me.

"What happened damnit!?" I shouted back in anger.

"Come here so I can introduce you to my new friend." His voice was cunning but commanding at the same time. Choicelessly I went down to the room which the two assholes were at.

There was a middle-aged male sitting near my father. When I got into their sight he scanned me in a disgusting way that I felt naked..

"This kind gentleman paid so much for you.. You're now at his service.."

"What?!" I frowned confusedly then it struck my mind in a second..

_This guy was in jail for abusing little children I remember.. So.. When you say service you mean.._

"No way!" I shouted and turned my back to go to the room that I was using for sleeping and staying at when I was home.

"Stop right there!" He shouted behind my back. "You are a fucking worthless shit that whelms my name.. No one on earth will consider you as a good person.. You fight people, rob them, have bad grades and such.. It's no better than giving service to some males and earn some money!"

"W-What are you saying!? You forced me to do these!"

_You ruin my life initally_..

My father took his fucking lighter from his pocket and lit it, looking into my eyes psychopathly.. "Did I say that you have other choices?"

I stepped back gulping..

_So is that it?... In the end you're gonna make me do such a thing.._

_Can I run away?.._

_No way.. He will definately catch me.._

_What if I scream?.._

_No one would come to check.._

"On your knees." He commanded as the other male was standing up.

I kneeled on my knees like hypnotized. He stood in front of me and started uzipping his pants.

_What I am gonna do?_

_Someone help me please.._

_Please help me.._

_Someone.._

_Wait.. Since when I started expecting things from other people?.._

He pulled out his manhood and commanded "lick"

_I don't want to.. I don't want to.. I shut my eyes tightly.. I am gonna kill myself when it is over..._

At the same time the door got knocked a few times.. Somebody that I couldn't recognize behind the curtains, was actually knocking our door..

_Is he the second one?.._ I thought desperately.

"Umm.. Can you please open the door? I can see your siluette from here!" The guest shouted while leaning towards the window.

"Fuck! I don't wanna talk about Jesus!" My father shouted back impatiently. "Go away already!"

The person standing at the door chuckled lightly. "I have to talk to Grimmjow."

_Wha?!_ My eyes got widened in surprise. My father glared at me and walked to the door.

"He is not here!"

"People saw him entering house at morning. Looks like since then he is inside" guest replied patiently..

_W-Who is that?!.._

"Hmm lets see if he wants to talk to you..." My father looked at my face for some seconds then said " He doesn't want to communicate you, sorry pal."

_Please don't go away.. Please..._

"He hasn't a chance to refuse me. I am his teacher. Now please open the door."

_Teacher?!_

Firstly me, everybody in the house got stunned against his words.

_His voice is belong none of my teachers at school.. But it feels weirdly similar.. Who is he?!.._

My father made a come gesture with his head. I stood up and approached the door in order to answer. While passing him my father grasped my wrist and twisted firmly.

"Don't play any games." His harsh voice whispered into my ear. "You're paid so much."

I nodded and opened the door slowly. When I saw him in front of me, I decided, it was definately the worst thing could happen.

My eyes got widened with fear, because he looked very surprised as well..

"You.." He smilingly said while reaching me but when I stepped back, face paralyzed with fear, he got something was going wrong..

"What do you want?!" Was the only thing I could have said. He tilted his head and tried to look inside. My father was standing behind me, glaring at him due to his intrude.

"We were talking about Grimmjow at the school and some teachers told me that he has some problems. I wanna talk to him. Would you mind me borrowing him for a few hours?" Aizen-san asked while grabbing my wrist out of my will.

"What?! No way!" Father angrily snarled. "He have some work to finish."

"So what are you doing? Maybe I can help you to finish it quicker."

My father stepped back, obviously doesn't expecting such an attitute from any of my teachers. "That's not something that you can help."

"Well, at least I wanna see him while working, so I can determine his discipline towards any work he has to do."

My father was cornered. There was no way that he could let any teacher to see me in that situation. According to rules, I was still considering as a child, due to my age, 16.. The sentence for the child abuse was definately ending up in jail.

"K." He said while pushing me out of house. "Just cut it as short as possible."

...

"Well..." Aizen started while we were walking towards an uncertain place. "I don't know how to start.. Actually I wasn't planning on having you out of house but you looked so scared. Something was wrong?"

"It's none of your business." I replied predenting to be angry. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I heard that someone is robbed this morning.. He gave us your name."

"Whenever something bad happens, people blame me.. Do you have any evidances?"

"No.. But considering the influence you left on the teachers, all the arrows point you."

"You also blame people counting on theories.. I did not do anything."

"Well.. What your father does for living?"

I gritted out of my will._ He does nothing. That son of a bitch does not anything excluding threating me every fucking day!_

"What is to do with the thing we talk about? Though he works at daily jobs."

"Oh.." Aizen lifted his eyebrows. "I don't think that in such a small village, there would be always little jobs everyday. What do you think?"

"It doesn't concern you. Why are you asking my family's economical situation in a sudden?!"

"Out of curiosity."

"Does your father know that you're a suicidal?"

"What!?" I was caught off guard. "W-what are you talking about!? What suicide? Who is suicidal?!"

"Could it be that you're really got tired of the way your father forces you to steal money and wanted to end everything?.. Not every person can decide suicide so easily.. He must be forcing you to do something you really don't want."

I stopped suddenly. My whole body was shaking firmly, out of fear..

_He.. He read through me... He understood it with only a glance.._

"Don't stop there, follow me." He commanded while walking. "It's nice to see that my estimates are true."

"W-who said that you're right!? That's absolutely bullshit! My father doesn't force me to anything!"

He went silent for the rest of the way.. We arrived to a small cafe which was seeing the wooden bridge that I was planning to kill myself by jumping off it.. I stopped at the door.

"I don't have money to afford anything."

"Don't worry, I am gonna treat you." He put his hand on my back and slightly pushed me inside..

_Why this cafe? To face me to something?.._

There were very few people inside. We sat at the furthest corner and Aizen looked into my eyes.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Doesn't matter."

He called the waiter and ordered 2 early greys and that day's newspaper..

"You shouldn't drink alcohol at mornings.." He said looking out of window nonchalantly.

"W-what?.. You ordered early grey, didn't you?"

"Your neighbors saw you this morning, with two bottles of beer.."

"Do you drink them yourself?..."

_He got me.._ I looked out of window_.. I had bought them with the money I stole. If now I say that they were for my father he definately figure out that he is forcing me.. I should lie.._

"Yes, I drank them myself.."

His sharp gaze locked on mine.

"So miserable.. You're really.."

"W-what are you talking about?!"

He suddenly stood up and leaned towards me.. He got really close that for a second I thought he would kiss me..

"S-sensei.."

He sniffed me and murmured "Your breath doesn't smell like you drank 2 bottles of beer at morning."

_Shit! I should have said that I put them in fridge._

I moved uncomfortably_._

"Don't lie to me.."

While I was looking at my lap without knowing what to do, waiter brought the orders. He left the newspaper in front of Aizen and smiled to us. "Have a nice day, sirs."

Aizen took and opened it slowly. After a few seconds he thrusted the newspaper in my sight. "Erm.. Grimmjow.. I forgot to take my glasses.. Do me a favor, please read the newspaper out loud."

"M-Me?.." I frowned. "Take it with yourself and read it at home!"

"Umm.. Sorry.. I can't get this out of cafe. So you have to read it now. Are you scared from a newspaper?" He asked smirking.

"Fine! Give it to me!" I grasped and pulled it from his hands.

_I am scared._

_I shouldn't have done this.._

I opened the first page and tried to read the head title.

"T-T... T... Th... E... V...vo..vou... Vou... Shit!" I cursed loudly and threw the newspaper away. "Are you happy now!? I can't even read! I can't even read did you hear!? Now go and share this scandal with your cocky friends and laugh! Laugh at me okay!? Laugh at how funny is my pronounce! 'Do you know Gin, Grimmjow is a high schooler who cannot even read a simple text'!"

I harshly stood up to leave but he hadn't shown any expressions. "Stop." He said only.. "Everybody is looking at you."

"As if I care!" I rushed out of cafe..

...

"Hey where are you going?" He grasped my wrist while I was running on the road to home.

"Leave me alone dammit!" I yelled and turned my head to block him to see my tears.

"Grimmjow. My motive while giving you the newspaper was only learning what you see when you look at a text."

"What are you talking about! I see what you see! But fuck! It's really complex to me! I can't even determine any single letters! Even if they're capital! I am such a dumbfuck! Idiot! Retarted shit!"

"Are they the adjectives that your father adds before your name?"

"Stop doing estimates about my father!" I screamed angrily. "Even if they're true, I can't change him! That's his nature! Got it?!"

"So.. That's true.."

I glared at him..

"By the way Grimmjow.." He patted on his pockets and found a piece of paper. "Can you please try to read this?"

"Didn't you have enough fun?" I snarled between my teeth.

He looked into my eyes, handing the paper over..

When I looked at it, I couldn't believe my eyes.. "H-Here.. It says.." With widened, surprised eyes I read the words slowly.. "Sou-suk-e.. Aizen.."

"Well done." He patted my head with a wide smile.

I lifted my astonished and terrified gaze on his face.. "H-How did you do that?!"

"I had a workshop in university which taught me how to teach to children with dyslexia."

"What is dyslexia?!"

"It's the answer of why you cannot read regular texts. It's some kind of mental disorder which affects the perceiving of person. You cannot tell the time neither.. Am I wrong?.."

"So.." I lowered my gaze.. "That's so fucked up.. I tried so hard to learn reading.. And it meant nothing.."

"Don't be this negative." He smilingly rubbed my shoulder. "If we work hard together, I believe that you would easily learn reading and mathematics.."

"I can't... Father won't let me do." I sighed. "No matter what.. The only thing he cares is money."

"So.. If I adopt you for some months, he would get rid of the burden of your needings.. We can study also.."

"What" I lifted my eyes on his face inquiringly. "Why are you doing these for me.."

A warm smile got spreaded on his lips slowly..

"No soul must be left behind."

...

**Yay.. End of the chapter 1.**

**Have you ever thought that a teacher can change the whole life of a 'punk'?.. Let's find it out together :) Please review.. So I can decide whether continue or not. :)**


End file.
